


Freedom and Fries

by i_kinda_like_starkid



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Arguing, Gay, Marvin (Falsettos) Being an Asshole, Original Character(s), Trans Male Character, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_starkid/pseuds/i_kinda_like_starkid
Summary: Marvin uses a word both of them promised to never call each other. Whizzer storms off and finds refuge in a handsome stranger.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin, Whizzer Brown/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Freedom and Fries

**Author's Note:**

> I just started writing to try get me out of this creative funk I've been having. Enjoy!  
> Might write another part but we all know that never ends well when I say things like this.  
> Also sorry for making them toxic again.
> 
> TW: There is the use of the f slur in the beginning.

“You just don’t get it, do you?”

“For God’s sake, what!” Marvin turned to face Whizzer and folded his arms.

“I’m not just gay to have sex with guys. It’s not some creepy fetish. Gay people aren’t gay to have sex. We do things. With our partner. Like go on dates. And have fun. And be with each other. But you think the _only_ purpose of being gay is to fuck me like I have nothing better to do!” Whizzer spat from the balcony doorway.

“Says you!” Marvin snarled. “You’re just a horny bitch that’s whining when you don’t have some other guy’s dick in you!”

Whizzer noticed how riled up Marvin was. Of course he was, because that’s how they were. They fight and fuck until it happens again. Whizzer normally enjoys the fighting and getting a little mad, but this time Whizzer was really mad. Marvin had snapped at Whizzer after he asked Marvin to go out together. He had told Whizzer that he ‘needn’t be so needy all the goddamn time’ and that was Whizzer’s final straw.

“Says the queer that’s married to a _woman_.” Whizzer knew he had struck a nerve when he saw Marvin’s jaw twitch. Marvin _hated_ talking about his marriage. But he hated it even more when Whizzer talked about it.

“Shut the fuck up!” Marvin made his way from the kitchen toward the balcony. “At least I can keep a relationship unlike you. You’re just- Just a…”

Whizzer scowled. “Say it.”

Beads of sweat were dotted on Marvin’s temples. Whizzer could tell what was coming.

“Faggot!”

It was stale and Marvin shouted the word like he’d been waiting to use it his whole life. When Marvin didn’t get the reaction he expected he took a step back. Whizzer was still scowling.

“You know _oh_ so many big words, don’t you Marvin?” Whizzer stormed past Marvin, barging into him with his shoulder. He grabbed his jacket from the back of the couch with a rip and swung the door open.

“Wai-”

Whizzer slammed the door before Marvin could finish. He raced down the stairs and stepped out into the cold New York night air. He took a breath in and sighed then he felt it.

Freedom.

Whizzer laughed and got weird looks from the scattered people in the streets. It wasn’t like Marvin was abusive or anything, Whizzer was just sick of fighting for a good fuck. He could find someone that could do the same thing without getting angry. He set off walking, a beaming smile on his face and arrived at his favourite bar, waving at people he knew. He bought a drink and sat alone a cheery smile on his face.

He had just finished his drink when someone slid onto the seat next to him.

“Need a drink?” He asked.

“That’s be nice.” Whizzer turned to face the person. He had dark skin and an accent Whizzer had never heard before. Whizzer found his light stubble very attractive. The two talked and drank a little more and the stranger told Whizzer that his name was Jace and his accent was Hungarian. Whizzer took time to look him over. Dark, nearly black eyes that matched his hair. He wore a white dress shirt with the collar out over a grey sweater. His pants were black jeans and brown, tan-ish boots. They had finished their third drink when Jace asked Whizzer if he wanted to get something to eat. Whizzer agreed and they walked together to a local restaurant Jace said was good.

“You go out often?” Whizzer asked as he put some fries in his mouth.

Jace held his hand out flat and teetered it. “Once or twice a month.”

“So… I got lucky.” Whizzer smirked and sipped from his glass.

“It was definitely me who got lucky. Have you seen you?”

Whizzer laughed. “Aw stop. You flatter me.”

Jace shrugged minutely. “What can I say? You’re worth flattering.”

“God.” Whizzer pushed away his plate of food. “You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now.”

Jace smiled. “I’m so glad you said that.”

They split the bill after Whizzer convinced Jace to do so. They stepped out onto the street, walking close together. Jace flipped someone off that yelled things at them and grabbed Whizzer’s hand after. Whizzer smirked and began walking with more of a pep in his step.

Jace stopped when they reached the bottom of his building. “Shit. I never actually asked if you were okay with coming to my place.”

“Oh, yeah. I’m okay with it.”

Jace sighed with relief and directed Whizzer to his apartment. Whizzer made sure he was even closer to Jace while he unlocked and opened his door. Jace chucked his keys onto a table next to his door and turned to Whizzer. He gestured him to follow then led Whizzer to his couch.

Whizzer stood, back facing the couch, hands on hips. Jace stood in front of him and yanked his sweater off. “It’s a pull-out couch, by the way.”

One of Whizzer’s eyebrows shot up right before Jace pushed him down onto the couch and crashed their lips together. They were making out for a while so Whizzer jumped a little when he felt Jace start to rub him through his pants. Whizzer smiled through the kiss and reached out to return the favour.

A few moments later, Whizzer was hard, but Jace wasn’t. Whizzer pulled back.

“He’s pretty shy, huh?” Whizzer gestured down.

Jace looked away before reaching into his pants and pulling something out. It was a weird flesh coloured, folded looking—

“He’s pretty fake.”

Whizzer stared at the fake penis in Jace’s hand. Jace started getting up, flushed with embarrassment.

“Look, I’m sorry. It’s okay if you wanna leave. I should’ve said something…”

Whizzer wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t care that Jace didn’t have a dick, he was just still a little shocked.

“I’m not gonna leave.”

“Please. Don’t feel like you have to stay.”

Whizzer stood and connected their lips together again, sliding a hand up his back and into his hair. He felt Jace shudder. They broke apart and Whizzer said, “I don’t see how having or not having a dick is gonna change things. You’re hot and you’re nice to me. What more can a guy want?”

Jace made a face. “A _real_ guy.”

Whizzer put his hands on Jace’s shoulders. “You _are_ a real guy. And you don’t need me to tell you that. You know that you are.”

The stubbled man quirked a smile. “Thanks.”

Whizzer smiled back. Jace turned to replace his packer and Whizzer sat back down on the couch. Jace spun on his heel to face Whizzer again then flopped down next to him. He glanced down.

“Want a hand?”

“Oh.” Whizzer was only half hard now. “I mean…”

“It’s the least I can do.” Jace grinned awkwardly.

Whizzer shrugged. “Let’s do this then.”

One blowjob later, Whizzer and Jace sat side-by-side on the couch.

“Staying the night?” Jace asked.

Whizzer wanted to shake his head, but he didn’t have anywhere else to go. Going back to Marvin’s was a definite no. His best friend was out of town and he didn’t have any family, so he nodded in response to Jace’s question.

“Could I? Going through a thing right now.”

Jace nodded back. “Absolutely. You know how to set up a pull-out?”

“I think?”

“I’ll get you some blankets.”

The two men stood, and Whizzer started pulling the couch out as Jace left for blankets. He came back and dumped the sheets’n’things on the end of the, now, fully pulled out couch.

“I’ll let you get some rest.”

“Yeah thanks.”

Whizzer plumped a cushion. “Jace?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

“No. Really. _Thank you_.”

Jace’s face was serious but smiling. “Us gays have to have each other’s back, right?”

Whizzer nodded. Jace flicked the lights off before saying goodnight and stepping into his room. Whizzer pulled his clothes off, leaving his briefs on, and pulled the duvet up to his chin. He shut his eyes and went to sleep, not knowing he wouldn’t see Marvin for another two years.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading.


End file.
